IronStrange Valentine's Day
by TheSassyTrickster
Summary: Just a cute one shot about Tony and Stephen getting together and being each other's valentines! Enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you'll like this!


*12th October 2016*

*4 pm*

Tony was working in his workshop,fixing something on his suit,when suddenly some sort of portal,he supposes,opened and Stephen walks through it,making Tony fall of his chair. "Stephen,what even?! How did you do this?"

Stephen chuckles a bit at Tony falling from his chair and looks at Tony dead serious. "I'm a wizard,Tony."

Tony blinks and looks at him"I'm sorry,what?"

Stephen helps Tony get up and they sit in the couch Tony has in the workshop.

He explains to Tony what happened and how he got his powers.

"So,you were training to be a wizard... That's why you've been gone for months..."

Stephen nods "Yes,exactly."

Tony hugs Stephen for a bit

"Well,I missed you. I don't have a lot friends,you know. So next time you disappear for training,tell me,you asshole."

Stephen rolls eyes and hugs back "I will,okay? I know you were worried and tried to find me. Don't even try to deny it,I know you did."

Tony pulls away from the hug and shrugs "Well,I guess you know me well."

Stephen smirks"That's what happens when you know someone since you're kids."

Tony laughs a bit and sits on the couch

"Yeah,that's true. Also,you're taking me to your secret hideout,Dumbledore."

Stephen rolls his eyes and sighs

"It's not a secret hideout,Tony,it's Sanctum Sanctorum."

Tony shrugs,going back to his desk to continue working " Whatever you say,Merlin. "

Stephen just sighs,knowing the names won't stop anytime soon,if ever. He opens up another portal and goes through it.

*14 October 2016*

*5 pm*

"Alright,Gandalf,take us to your fancy headquarters" Tony is basically buzzing with excitement.

Stephen looks at him and frowns

"Tony,how much coffee did you have?"

Tony looks back at him,being serious.

"I had a lot of it. After all,coffee cures depression."

Stephen groans."Tony,that's not-"

Tony just shrugs and nods seriously

"More espresso less depresso"

Stephen realises he's fighting a losing battle,so he just sighs and opens up a portal. He walks towards it and he's looking through it.

Tony snickers and looks at Stephen

"Stephen,what do your wizard eyes see?"

Stephen resisted the urge to facepalm,and just stepped through the portal,pulling a snickering Tony with him.

*5 minutes later*

Stephen would have teased Tony about the look of awe and curiosity on his face,if he didn't remember he had the exact same reaction. It wouldn't be fair to tease the man for something he himself had done.

Stephen sees Wong giving him a look,knowing full well what it means.

He huffs annoyed,cursing himself for telling Wong about his feelings for Tony. He should have known Wong won't leave it alone.

Before be can stop him,Wong comes to Tony and introduces himself.

"You know mister Stark,Stephen talks a lot about you."

Tony looks at Stephen and raises an eyebrow "Is that so? Also,don't call me mister Stark. Tony is completely fine."

Wong nods,acting innocent,the asshole "Yes,that is so. In fact,recently,he said something really interesting."

Stephen leaves,pulling Tony with him.

"Yes,that's all incredibly fascinating,Wong. But Tony would rather see some artifacts then listen to this."

Tony found this odd,but he does,indeed,want to see some artifacts,so he didn't mention anything.

He just enjoyed the time spent with the guy he loves,listening to him talk about magic and magical artifacts with this spark in his eyes.

*17th November 2016*

*5 pm*

Wong was done with Stephen.

Stephen constantly talks about Tony,complains when he can't see Tony,comes back with this dumb smile when he comes back from talking to Tony.

But scoffs whenever Wong suggests he tells Tony how he feels.

Therefore,Wong is really,really done with Stephen.

And he's going to do something about this.

*6 pm*

Wong went to Tony's workshop and talked to him for a bit.

He does like Tony,the genius is really likeable.

He creates a portal for them to go through,telling Tony it'll lead to Stephen,who wants to talk to him.

Tony just shrugs and steps through the portal,trusting Wong.

Now,you see,Wong didn't lie.

The portal does indeed lead to Stephen.

It just happenes to be that the portal is created in the air,making Tony fall on top of Stephen.

Opps.

What is that saying? Oh,yes... My bad.

Tony and Stephen both are blushing and stuttering.

But no love confessions.

Wong wonders how they're both so smart and yet so stupid at the same time. It shouldn't work like that.

He feels like he's going to have a lot of headaches.

On the other hand,it seems Stephen's cloak is also done with them,because it also wrapped all around Tony,and now Tony and Stephen are both trapped in the cloak.

They're trying to get free,but they fail,resulting in them falling down and rolling around.

Wong just sighs and leaves,deciding he had enough for today.

*13 February 2017*

*11 am*

Wong has had enough.

It's been months.

Month's.

No matter what he does,those two idiots simply can't take a hint.

So,he just used a spell to make them both sit still.

He really had enough.

"I'm goona say something really important,so you both better listen carefully. Tony,you love Stephen. Stephen,you love Tony. And tomorrow is Valentine's Day,so for God's sake,just go on a date already." With that said,Wong leaves and frees them from the spell he placed on them.

Tony and Stephen look at each other,both with hope in their eyes.

Stephen was really confused

"Aren't you with Pepper? I thought you are."

Tony shakes his head

"I'm not,we broke up. I got tired of the arguing about being Iron Man and about me generally being me. If she can't accept me for who I really am,and if she can't support me in it... Well,then we shouldn't be together. When I blew up my suits,it was a mistake. I should have realized then that what she did,making me choose,that it was blackmail. Also,she's never here when I need her. She just complains about my nightmares and anxiety and other problems. She doesn't try to help. It's you that's always here for me,looking for solutions,trying to comfort me."

Stephen was glad to hear they broke up,he always thought Pepper isn't good for Tony,she was bad and toxic for him.

She didn't understand and accept him and that Iron Man is a part of him. Tony shouldn't give up being Iron Man just because it bothers her.

He loves being Iron Man,and it helps him cope.

Stephen clears his throat,suddenly nervous. "Well,um... Wong wasn't wrong when he said I love you. But... Do you love me back?"

Tony's whole face seems to lighten up"Yes,I love you back. I always have."

The cape flies around,obviously happy this finally happened.

Tony looks at Stephen,smiling.

"So... Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange... Will you be my valentine?"

Stephen can't help but smile back softly.

"I sure will,Anthony Edward Stark."

*14th February 2017*

*8 pm*

Stephen opens up a portal to Tony's workshop,feeling excited like he hasn't felt in awhile.

Tony smiles at him and hands him a bouquet of red roses and a heart shaped chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day,Stephen"

Stephen melts,because Tony is smiling and it's adorable and he remembered his favorite flowers and chocolate. It's kinda too much to handle.

Stephen can't form words,so he simply hands Tony his own chocolate and a bouquet of peonies and lilacs.

*5 minutes later*

"Tony,I still don't understand why you insisted we go out this late."

Tony just shushes him and keeps flying them to a location unknown to Stephen.

"Okay, Stephen,we're pretty near and I want this to be a suprise,so just close your eyes for a minute,okay? I'll tell you when to open them."

Stephen,now being even more curious,decides to close his eyes.

A minute later,like Tony said,he feels them land and Tony step out of the suit.

"You can open your eyes now."

Stephen opens his eyes only to see a table,two chairs and some lights placed around it. There's also some lights on the ground,creating a path leading to the table. This all made him slightly gasp.

"Tony,this is beautiful."

Tony grins a bit "You like it?"

Stephen shakes his head and sits on a chair "Like it? Tony,I love it."

Tony comes and sits next to him

"Alright,great,that's good... I hope the food is also going to be to your liking."

The food was indeed to Stephen's liking. It was his favorite. What really suprised him was that Tony made it. He didn't think Tony can cook that well. Which makes him think Tony practiced making this a lot,and it makes him soft to know that.

After dinner,they both danced,spinning around and having fun,the music being played from Tony's suit.

All in all...

It was a great first date and a great Valentine's Day.


End file.
